Vengeance
by roxanne.p
Summary: Devenue orpheline, la demi-saiyen Kayla n'a qu'une seule chose en tête : se venger. Trunks Oc
1. Animal I have become

Désolé pour ceux qui recevront un alerte pour ce chapitre, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. J'ai seulement apporté des modifications à ce chapitre.

Alors mon histoire se situe a peu près 5 ans après Dragon Ball Z, mais j'ai modifié un peu les âges et les physiques des personnages pour que mon histoire aille plus de sens. Désolé pour ceux que ça va déranger. Voilà :

Bulma & Chichi & Goku & Vegeta : Même physique que pendant la bataille contre Boo.

Goten : Son physique dans Dragon Ball GT, mais il a 22 ans.

Trunks : Le physique de Mirai Trunks, il a 23 ans.

Pan & Bra & Marron : Le même physique que dans Dragon Ball GT, Pan a 13 ans, Bra a 16 ans et Marron a 18 ans.

Uub : Il a le même physique que dans DragonBall GT, il a 16 ans.

Piccolo & Dendé & Krillin & Yamcha : comme dans Dragon Ball Z, à la fin.

À part quelques personnages, tous ceux de Dragon Ball ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Vengeance**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Son Histoire**

Mon nom est Kayla.

J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas comme les autres filles de mon âge. Mes parents m'avaient constamment répétés que j'étais spéciale, bien plus spéciale que les autres, mais avouons le : quel parent n'a jamais dit cela à son enfant ? La différence, c'était que pour moi, c'était vrai... Et plus les années passèrent, plus je m'en rendis compte.

À 6 ans, alors qu'à la petite école les jeunes filles s'amusaient à jouer avec les poupées, moi, j'étais dans la cours de récréation à me bagarrer avec les garçons. Déjà à ce moment, mes parents ne réussissaient pas à m'éduquer comment bien me comporter. Malheureusement, cette année-là, ma mère se fit tuer lors d'un hold-up dans une épicerie. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on apelle être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'elle, alors sa perte ne me cause pas tant de peine : je n'ai que des photos et qu'un vague souvenir d'une berceuse qu'elle me chantait avant que je m'endorme dans mon berceau. Mon père, n'aillant jamais été avec une autre femme de toute sa vie, en resta inconsolable, et à 6 ans, presque 7 ans, je dû prendre en charge ma petite soeur de 3 mois. Nul besoin de dire qu'à l'âge de 7 ans, j'avais la maturité de quelqu'un qui a le double de mon âge et c'est ce qui permit à mon père de m'avouer la vérité sur mes origines, nos origines, lorsque sa peine fut un peu moins intense.

Mon père n'était pas humain. Je ne l'étais donc qu'à moitié.

Son propre père, mon grand-père, se nommait Bardock et il eut trois fils : Raditz, Carot et mon père, Cocum. Ils vivaient sur une planète très éloignée de la Terre qui se nommait Végéta, mais lorsqu'un monstre du nom de Freezer envahit Végéta, Bardock envoya ses 3 fils sur d'autres planètes pour qu'ils puissent survivent. Cocum et Carot furent envoyé sur la même planète, la Terre. N'étant qu'un très jeune enfant lors de l'attaque, cela lui pris des années avant de se souvenir de son petit frère. Il le surveillait de loin, mais il réalisa bien vite que quelque chose clochait : Carot ne semblait pas être au courant de ses origines, ni de son ancienne famille. En fait, il semblait se prendre pour un terrien. Ne voulant pas causer de problème, mon père resta loin de lui. Par contre, Carot ne sait toujours pas qu'il a un autre frère que Raditz, qu'il aurait apparemment tué, car il était méchant. Bien obligé d'accepter son nouveau statut de terrien, mon père se maria et fonda une famille sans pour autant arrêter son entraînement. Car oui, mon désir de me battre provenait de mes racines saïyen ( le nom du peuple de mon père ). J'étais très excitée de savoir que je possédais une force surhumaine, mais mon cher père me fit promettre une chose : il allait m'entraîner au combat pour développer mon potentiel, mais en retour, je ne devais plus jamais me battre avec les autres humains, car je pourrais en tuer un sans le vouloir. Je ne voulais pas être une meurtrière.

Je lui fis donc cette promesse et notre entraînement commença. À 10 ans, mon propre père était très impressionné par mes habiletés. Il savait que j'avais un grand potentiel, même en étant seulement qu'à moitié saiyen. Ce fut alors que mon père me parla de la légende des Super Saïyen, un niveau difficile à atteindre que son frère Carot pouvait atteindre, ainsi que le fils de ce-dernier. Toujours sans que Carot ne le sache, mon père avait toujours gardé un oeil sur son petit frère, étant très fier de ses exploits de guerriers qui sauvèrent la Terre à plusieurs reprises. Malgré le fait que je sois une fille, mon père croyait que je pouvais devenir Super Saïyen un jour, car j'avais un bon cœur. Je m'entraînais comme une folle, mais n'ayant pas assez de rage en moi, rien ne fonctionnait. Un an plus tard, mon père mourut d'une crise cardiaque. Apparemment, mêmes les saiyens n'étaient pas immunisés contre ce genre de chose. Contrairement à la mort de ma mère, celle de mon père me détruit intérieurement. Il était tout pour moi : mon ami, mon confident, mon entraîneur… Et le dernier parent que ma sœur et moi avions. L'enterrement fut bref, mais la douleur était interminable.

Boo arriva quelques temps après. Il massacrait tout sur son passage, et j'étais tellement détruite par a mort de mon cher père que je ne me battais même pas. Grâce aux Dragon Ball, ce ne fut pas la fin de la race humaine. Ma sœur de 5 ans, Tinsley, et moi devions donc vivre sans parents. Elle était si jeune, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle… Elle savait par contre que je n'allais pas bien. Durant un entraînement, folle de rage contre l'injustice appelée la vie, je fus comme transpercée par un éclair d'énergie et je devins Super Saïyen pour la première fois... Sans que mon père ne puisse me voir pour être fier de moi. Mes yeux gris métalliques devinrent turquoises et mes cheveux, roux-blond au naturel, ne firent qu'allonger de quelques centimètres, ne se dressant pas sur ma tète comme les garçons. Un genre de feu semblait m'entourer. C'était super… Et Terrifiant. Je pouvais donc m'entraîner en étant super saïyen, dépassant les limites de la force que je croyais avoir.

Malheureusement, je fus incapable de garder la promesse que j'avais faites à mon père de ne pas me battre : à 14 ans, j'avais été dans une dizaine de familles d'accueilles avec ma sœur de 9 ans, et je me battais régulièrement contre les garçons... Je ne supportais pas les commentaires des gens autour de moi disant que je méritais la mort de mes parents, que ma sœur et moi n'avions personne… Les jeunes de nos jours peuvent être extrêmement durs sur les autres, car ils ne comprennent pas eux-mêmes la valeur de leurs mots.

L'horreur commença un an plus tard, à ma fête de 15 ans. Mes parents adoptifs étaient particulièrement violents et incontrôlables, ils essayaient souvent de battre ma petite sœur, qui était beaucoup plus vulnérable que moi car je refusais de l'entraîner... Mais je les avais toujours empêchés de faire quelque chose de regrettable. Ce jour-là, ils me prirent par surprise dans mon sommeil : ils me piquèrent avec une seringue remplie d'un liquide verdâtre, et tout à coup, en me réveillant, je me sentis faible, trop faible. Comme une humaine normale. J'entendis des cris dans le salon et je m'y rendis en rampant pratiquement sur le sol, ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait. Ma force semblait m'avoir quitté au moment ou j'en aurais eu le plus besoin. Arrivée dans le salon, l'horreur s'empara de moi : ma petite sœur de seulement 10 ans était attachée sur une chaise, et elle était couverte de sang et d'égratignures. Mes '' parents '' se tournèrent vers moi en souriant de ce sourire sadique et incompréhensible et me dirent :

- Ah, Kayla, Joyeux anniversaire. Nous avons découvert quelque chose de fantastique. Révolutionnaire. Tu sais, nous connaissons les gens dans ton genre. Les... Saïyens, dit ma mère adoptive en crachant le mot. Et nous avons créé un sérum spécialement pour vous, pour toi, pour t'enlever toute ta force pendant quelques heures... Te réduisant au statut de simple humaine. N'est-ce pas rassurant, pour nous les humains, de savoir que nous pourrons contrôler les gens dans ton genre ? Alors maintenant, Kayla, comment vas-tu faire pour nous empêcher de faire du mal à ta gentille et douce petite sœur ?

Impuissante contre ce sérum, je du assistée, le jour de mes 15 ans, au massacre de ma jeune sœur. Évidemment, mes ''parents'' n'attendirent pas que le sérum ne fasse plus effet pour s'enfuir. Ils prirent leur avion Capsule Corporation et s'envolèrent pour l'autre bout du monde afin de développer leur sérum et de le faire connaître aux yeux du public lorsqu'il serait prêt. Leur but premier : rendre le sérum assez fort pour enlever la force des saiyen pour toujours. Pour cela, ils eurent évidement de l'aide et des subventions de la part d'un certain Dr. Gero, un malade qui c'était finalement lui-même transformé en robot. Apparemment, il se fit assassiner des années plus tard… Tant mieux pour lui.

Lorsque le sérum ne fit plus effet, je devins folle de rage et innarrêtable. Je détruisais alors tout sur mon passage en fessant le tour du monde pour les retrouver, mais sans succès. Je ne pouvais même pas sentir leur force, mais je savais bien qu'ils étaient vivants. Ils devaient vivre dans quelque chose fait d'un matériau particulièrement puissant pour pouvoir cacher leurs forces minables de terrien.

Cinq mois plus tard, je décidai d'arrêter mes recherches pour l'instant et de m'entraîner d'avantages. J'atteignis ainsi enfin le niveau 2 de super saiyen. Je savais que le jour viendrait ou je retrouverais les deux fous qui ont tué ma jeune sœur, mais je devais me montrer patiente et plus rusée qu'eux. Ne voulant définitivement plus aller dans une famille d'accueil, je réussis, à 16 ans, à me trouver un petit appartement et à le payer avec des petits boulots ici et là. Vendeuse dans une boutique de vêtement, serveuse dans un restaurant… Tout ce que je pouvais trouvé m'aidait énormément. N'étant pas la jeune fille la plus chaleureuse à cause de ce que j'avais vécu et de ce que je cachais, je ne gardais malheureusement pas souvent mes emplois… Apparemment, avoir du caractère n'est pas un critère pour bien des employeurs.

J'avais maintenant 21 ans et je vivais dans un petit loft à Satan City, ville nommé pour le '' super héros '' de la Terre... Laissez-moi rire. Lui, un super héro ? Il ne semblait même pas être capable de vaincre et de maitriser sa tignasse de cheveux qui formait une genre de boule sur sa tête. Alors maitriser Cell ? Lorsque j'étais jeune, mon père m'avait montré le vidéo de la bataille et il m'avait pointé du doigt son jeune frère. Je savais que, avec l'aide de son fils et de ses amis, il était le vrai vainqueur de cette bataille. Je ne voulais pas le rencontrer, car je n'avais aucune preuve réelle de mes origines… En réalité, j'avais peur. J'avais peur que Carot soit trop comme mon père, que ma blessure suite à sa perte s'ouvre à nouveau. De toute façon, il semblait heureux avec sa famille et ses amis.

De mon côté, la vengeance me faisait toujours avancer. Je devenais de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus déterminée à trouver mes anciens parents adoptifs.

Ils allaient mourir.

Douloureusement.

Alors voila, très peu de modifications on été faite, mais juste assez pour me plaire

Merci !


	2. Whataya want from me

Voila, maintenant quelques modifications apportés au chapitre 2 !

Bonne lecture & review :)

**Vengance**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Même espèce**

- Écoute, Trunks, sort de ton fichu bureau par la fenêtre et vient me rejoindre ! Valese a dû annuler notre rendez-vous... De toute façon, redit moi c'était quand, la dernière fois qu'on a trainé ensemble ?

Goten marchait dans les rue de Satan City depuis au moins 20 minutes et essayait désespérément de convaincre son ami d'enfance au téléphone de venir le rejoindre pour un après-midi entre amis.

-Goten, contrairement à toi, j'ai des responsabilités. Tu ne te souviens pas du jour où j'ai dit à ma mère que j'allais devenir le dirigeant de Capsule Corp. ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Et moi qui croyais que tu disais cela pour rigoler, puisque c'était le jour du poisson d'avril..., dit Goten en soupirant. Je suis certain qu'un de tes nombreux conseilleurs seraient ra-vis de finir ton boulot pour aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi pas celui avec les lunettes et la coupe de cheveux ringard qui te suis comme ton ombre ? C'est le candidat paaaarfait !

Goten entendit Trunks soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne et sut qu'il avait gagné. Il l'entendit ensuite demander à Richard, le ringard, de prendre la relève pour la journée et il raccrocha son téléphone. Avant même que Goten n'est remis son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans, Trunks était à ses côtés, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent tellement il avait volé vite. Il avait même déjà desserrer la cravate autour de son cou, lui donnant un air plus décontracté. Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient dans les rues en parlant et en riant comme seul d'aussi grands amis pouvaient le faire.

- Alors, comme cela, Végéta a décidé qu'il était temps que tu reprennes ton entraînement ? Je paierais cher pour voir cela !, s'esclaffa Goten

- Tu sais comment est mon père... Il n'y a que cela qui compte ! Ça... Et manger. Et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'était rouillé ! Bra trouve ça très amusant, de voir notre père me taper dessus.

-Haha! Et bien, grande nouvelle ! Mon père est revenu de son entraînement avec Uub hier, et il veut absolument recommencer à s'entraîner avec Gohan et moi ! T'imagine !

- Quoi ? Goku est..., commença Trunks.

Il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, car soudain, un tremblement de terre violent secoua la ville en entier : le feu de circulation du coin de la rue tomba sur la voiture la plus proche et, sous l'impact, plusieurs personnes perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent à genoux sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. Les deux jeunes saïyens se tournèrent vers la droite, car ils avaient tout deux sentis une explosion à quelques kilomètres de là. Ils se regardèrent, puis d'un même mouvement, ils s'envolèrent à la vitesse de la lumière dans la direction de l'explosion. En chemin, ils croisèrent Gohan, qui avait aussi senti l'explosion et qui voulait en connaître la cause. Arrivé à destination, ils virent un immense trou rempli de pierres et de gros morceaux de terre.

- On dirait... des morceaux d'une montagne, commenta Gohan, perplexe.

- Bravo, Sherlock ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Autant d'années d'étude pour en arriver à cette conclusion ? , commença Goten.

- Au moins, un d'entre nous arrive à arriver à une conclusion ! Tu as le cerveau trop bouché pour ça !

-Arrêtez ça ! Vous ne sentez pas cette énergie ? Il y a quelqu'un, sous cet amoncellement de pierre !, s'exclama Trunks en s'approchant du géant trou.

- Mais... Tu as raison… , dit Gohan en s'approchant à son tour.

- Attention, et si c'était un monstre vert ou rose, ou quelqu'un qui veut éliminer les saïyens ? C'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais connu cela..., fit remarquer Goten, sur ses gardes.

Trunks fixait le trou avec beaucoup d'attention en essayant de percevoir quelque chose, mais rien. Seulement une faible énergie. Il décida d'y aller avec son instinct, qui lui disait d'aller aider cette personne, peu importe qui elle était. Il vola jusqu'au plus gros morceau de terre qu'il y avait et le désintégra complètement avec un petit rayon d'énergie, assez puissant pour détruire le morceaux, mais assez faible pour ne pas blesser la personne en dessous. Goten et Gohan se posèrent à leur tour sur des roches plus stables et commencèrent à désintégrer aussi les morceaux de roche et de terre.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! , s'écria Trunks après un moment.

Il déplaça une roche qui bloquait les jambes de la personne, souleva le corps un peu et alla le poser plus loin, plus loin du trou. Goten et Gohan le suivirent et se posèrent à ses côtés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre la ?, s'exclama le plus jeune fils de Goku en voyant la jeune femme inconsciente.

Trunks fronça les sourcils, car il n'avait même pas remarqué que c'était une jeune femme. Il se tourna vers le corps et fut sous le choc. Elle devait à peu près 20 ans, pas plus. Il vit qu'elle respirait, mais très faiblement. Le plus bizarre dans tout cela, c'était qu'il trouvait quelque chose d'anormale dans son énergie... Il y sentait quelque chose de familier, semblable à d'autre énergie qu'il connaissait très bien…

- Je vais la porter jusqu'à chez moi. Nous avons tout l'équipement nécessaire pour la guérir, dit Trunks en la prenant dans ses bras très délicatement afin de ne pas la blesser davantage. La pauvre fille avait déjà assez souffert ainsi.

Goten et Gohan acquiescèrent et ils suivirent Trunks jusqu'à chez lui en volant. À Capsule Corp, ils virent que Goku, Uub et Krilin était aussi là, en plus de Végéta, car ils avaient aussi sentis l'explosion. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas allés voir de plus près, car ils savaient que les trois jeunes hommes y étaient déjà et qu'ils pourraient se défendre en cas de danger. De toute façon, aucun d'eux n'avaient senti une énergie malveillante ou dangereuse. Le prince Végéta ne se déplaçait pas pour rien, tout de même.

Ils furent surpris en voyant la jeune fille dans les bras de Trunks, mais Bulma se dirigea vers lui et le conduisit vers l'infirmerie, construit au départ pour Végéta qui se blessait toujours en s'entraînant. Trunks la posa doucement sur le lit et fit quelques pas de reculons en voyant sa mère brancher la fille à l'appareil pour que celle-ci puisse mieux respirer malgré ses multiples blessures. Elle semblait si jeune et si fragile, il avait presque pitié d'elle en la voyant dans un tel état.

- Elle devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques heures... C'était une bonne idée de l'amener ici, Trunks, dit Bulma en souriant à son fils. Il avait su prendre la bonne décision, et elle était fier de son jeune homme.

Trunks sourit à sa mère, et les deux retournèrent au salon principal, là où tout le monde les attendaient, inquiet de savoir ce qui se passait.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils entendirent tous les pas dans le corridor qui menait au salon et toutes les têtes présentent se tournèrent pour voir apparaître la jeune femme rousse, qui semblait se demander ou elle était. Elle regardait partout, sur ses gardes, et semblait être prête à fuir à tout moment. Lorsqu'elle vit toute les têtes de ces inconnus tournés vers elle, elle se figea dans l'entrée du salon, les sourcils froncés. Elle regarda tout le monde, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de Goku : lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sembla se figer encore plus et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise. Personne ne parla pendant un court instant, tous tournés vers l'inconnue, ne comprenant définitivement pas sa réaction excessive face à Goku.

- Est-ce que tout va bien... ? Mon nom est…, commença Bulma en voyant l'expression plus que surprise de la jeune femme.

- Vous... Vous êtes... Carot ? C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?, dit la fille en regardant Goku et en ignorant complètement la femme aux cheveux bleu. Sa phrase ne sonnait pas tant comme une question, car elle semblait déjà y connaître la réponse. Elle avait une voix presque enfantine, mais son ton était assez froid.

Goku la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, maintenant plus sur ses gardes. Les autres étaient tout aussi surpris que le concerné : si cette jeune femme appelait Goku par son nom de saiyen, c'est qu'elle connaissait leurs existences… Mais jusqu'à quel point connaissait-elle les saïyens ? Et était-elle une menace pour eux ?

- Mon père vous connaissait… marmonna la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde la regardait étrangement. Elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux, et émis un soupir en fermant les yeux, puis en les ouvrant immédiatement après. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ses gens, elle n'avait qu'entendu des histoires. Ils n'étaient pas ses amis, et elle n'était pas en sécurité avec eux tant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui elle était.

- Ton... père ?, demanda Goku, un sourcil levé.

Kayla se mordit l'intérieur de la joue sans se rendre compte que sa salive goutait un peu le sang. Dans sa tête, ses pensées se bousculaient rapidement et elle devait agir rapidement, elle devait parler pour ne pas paraître comme une menace. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de raconté sa vie comme cela à tout le monde, surtout à des inconnus, mais techniquement, Goku était la seule famille qui lui restait. Et elle devait un explication à tous ces gens qui avaient tant de fois auparavant sauver la Terre. Elle releva la tête et inspira profondément, un peu intimidée par tout le monde, mais ne laissant rien paraitre.

- Mon nom est Kayla... La raison pour laquelle je connais Carot est que…, _elle regarda les gens autour et continua_, Mon père, Cocum, était son grand frère, et le petit frère de Raditz. Je suis donc moi-même une saiyen. Une demi-saiyen, pour être exact. Mon père m'a tout raconté sur sa planète d'origine, sur les légendes, et sur vous. Il m'a entraîné jusqu'à sa mort, il y a de cela quelques années. Je n'est pas cessé de m'entraîner depuis et je peux aussi atteindre le niveau de super saiyen...

- QUOI ?, s'écrièrent Krilin, Yamcha et Bulma en même temps.

_Merde_, se dit Kayla. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut dévoilé cela_… Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne voulant pas se laisser intimider par tout ces gens. Elle garda la tête bien haute et continua de parler de son ton un peu froid et blasée.

-Bref. Désolé pour l'explosion, je me suis laissé emporter. Je m'entrainais et j'ai fais exploser cette montagne d'un coup de poing.

- QUOI ?, s'écrièrent les 3 mêmes personnes.

-Un simple coup de poing a détruit la montagne ?, dit Krilin, perplexe.

Kayla acquiesça lentement de la tête, un sourcil levé. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Le petit homme ne devait pas être un saiyen pour être étonné de son exploit, car détruire une montagne n'étais rien de trop difficile pour un saiyen. Elle soupira de nouveau et regarda vers la droite et vit le logo de Capsule Corp. sur la porte : elle se trouvait vraiment là ? À Capsule Corp ? Mais comment c'était-elle retrouvée là ? La femme aux cheveux bleus sembla se rendre compte du questionnement de la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Elle semblait... Gentille. Chaleureuse, même. La jeune saiyen n'était pas habitué à ce genre de comportement envers elle, et elle resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

- Heureusement que mon fils, Trunks, t'a ramené ici, sinon, qui sait ce qui ce serait produit ?, dit-elle en pointant un garçon. Je m'appelle Bulma. Et voici Végéta, mon mari, Goten et Gohan, les fils de Goku, Krilin, C18, Yamcha et Piccolo.

Kayla regarda tour à tour tout ceux qu'elle venait de nommer. Mais quel groupe étrange, se dit-elle... Elle senti la puissance de 5 saïyens dans la pièce : ce Végéta, qu'elle savait être la prince des saïyens, Trunks, le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé, Gohan, Goten et leur père. Ce Piccolo, par contre, avait une couleur un peu bizarre... Il n'était pas un terrien. La femme du nom de Bulma semblait attendre une réponse d'elle, mais elle n'était pas capable d'en formule aucune. Elle ne voulait pas être ici. Elle voulait retourner dans son appartement. Elle avait passé sa vie à se cacher de ces gens et à cause d'une crise de colère, elle se retrouvait avec eux. La vie n'était jamais juste avec elle, décidemment.

- Comment se fait-il que nous n'étions pas au courant de votre existence?, demanda Gohan, assis sur le grand fauteuil.

- Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne faire confiance à personne, et il ne savait pas si Goku le reconnaitrait ou s'il voudrait le tuer en pensant qu'il était comme Raditz…

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as frustré au point de détruire une montagne en entier ?, demande Yamcha, un peu sarcastique. Lui, elle ne l'aimait déjà pas particulièrement.

- Je… Je me suis fait renvoyé de mon boulot et je ne sais pas comment payer mon loyer. dit Kayla, un peu gênée. Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle-même, elle voulait leur dire a vérité.

Toute la petite troupe acquiesça, puis continuèrent de la fixer, très curieux. Kayla n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie : sortir de cette maison gigantesque et fuir ses regards sur elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et replaça ses cheveux roux sur ses épaules, un geste qu'elle fessait souvent lorsqu'elle était gênée ou stressée. Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire à ces inconnus ? Heureusement, Bulma trouva quelque chose à ajouter...

- Pourquoi n'habiterais-tu pas ici ? On a de la place, et tu sembles n'avoir nulle part ou aller pour le moment. Et puis, tu es la nièce de Goku, alors tu fais maintenant parti du groupe, dit Bulma en souriant de toutes ses dents. Malgré son âge, c'était une très jolie femme.

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu restes ici, comme ça nous pourrions parler de ton père... Mon frère... Et je pourrais en savoir plus sur toi et ce qui c'est passé !, dit Goku, tout souriant. Il semblait être du type très joyeux.

- Je... Non, je ne...

- Ma mère ne te laissera pas refusé, dit Trunks, parlant pour la première fois. Il avait les bras croisé et son dos était contre le mur face à elle.

Kayla se tourna vers lui et le regarda vraiment. Alors, c'était lui, son sauveur. Il devait avoir le même âge, peut-être 2 ou 3 ans de plus qu'elle, et semblait plutôt fort. C'était le fils du prince des saïyens, tout de même. Elle soupira et, se surprenant elle-même, dit :

- Je ne peux pas dire non, alors...

De toute façon, elle n'avait réellement pas d'argent pour payer son loyer. Elle avait déjà un plan en tête : vivre ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve un boulot pour ensuite retourner dans son appartement. Elle n'avait aucune réelle envie de vivre avec ces inconnus qui la regardaient comme si elle était folle. Goku était peut-être son oncle de sang, mais elle ne le considérait pas comme de la famille. Elle n'avait plus de famille. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et se força de penser à autre chose. Ses gens ne devaient pas savoir que son plan était d'aller tuer es deux scientifiques qui ont tué sa sœur des années auparavant. Elle ne les connaissait pas, mais les meurtrières ne devaient pas être leur genre de personne préféré.

- Parfait, dit Bulma. Nous allons demander à un des robots d'aller te préparer une chambre, tu peux aller chercher tes trucs chez toi pour te mettre à l'aise.

- Très bien...

Et c'est ainsi que Kayla dû devenir la nouvelle résidente de Capsule Corp contre son gré.

Bon, les modifications au chapitre 2 ont été apportées.

Je vais maintenant essayé de trouver du temps pour en écrire davantage.


	3. Dog days are over

Un tout nouveau chapitre pour vous !

Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps à écrire, mais j'écris plus rapidement avec des reviews

**Vengance**

**Chapitre 3**

**Journée chez les Briefs**

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans une chambre rose ?_ Fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de la jeune saiyen lorsqu'elle se réveilla. La chambre n'était pas vraiment rose, elle était plutôt saumon, mais tout de même. Jamais elle n'aurait eu la folle idée de peindre une pièce de cette couleur. _Ah, oui, Capsule Corporation…._Des images de la journée d'hier rejouèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle se souvenait du moment où la femme aux cheveux bleu, Bulma, lui avait proposé de venir habiter ici. Très généreux de sa part, mais elle ne comptait pas rester dans cet endroit bien longtemps. Elle avait vécut toute sa vie sans l'aide de ces personnes, alors elle pourrait se débrouiller sans eux maintenant aussi.

Son sommeil avait été mouvementé, des images de son père et de ses deux parents adoptifs n'avaient pas cessé d'envahir son esprit. Le pire était lorsqu'elle revoyait sa sœur dans cette mare de sang. Rien au monde ne pourrait lui ôter ces images de la tête. Elle était hantée par ses propres souvenirs et elle allait le faire payer à Nicolaï et Rebekah, ses deux anciens parents adoptifs. Dans ses rêves, son père lui disait de ne pas abandonner, qu'elle pouvait y arriver… Mais arriver à quoi ? À tuer les deux meurtriers de sa sœur ? Ces rêves étaient toujours très flous et remplis de messages codés qu'elle tentait constamment de déchiffrer, mais en vain.

Elle s'étira de tout son long dans le lit double et se frotta les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. Le réveil sur la table de chevet à sa gauche indiquait qu'il était 7h30 du matin. Un peu tôt, quand même. Elle décida de se lever quand même et ouvrit la porte à la gauche du lit qui était la salle de bain, si elle se souvenait bien. Bingo. Elle referma et barra la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle juste au cas où quelqu'un se décidait d'entrer, et elle prit une longue et bien mérité douche chaude. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau pendant un bon moment avant d'utiliser le savon pour corps et cheveux qui se trouvait déjà à sa disposition. Odeur de vanille, mmm. Ni trop sucré, ni trop accrocheur. Juste parfait.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette enroulé autour de son corps encore un peu mouillé, et elle utilisa une autre serviette pour y mettre ses cheveux trempés. Ayant été cherché ses choses chez elle hier soir, elle avait un bon nombre de vêtement à se mettre. Elle choisit une paire de jeans et un t-shirt ample blanc, choisissant comme toujours de mettre ses souliers Converse noirs. Elle appelait ce look son uniforme. Elle laissait ses cheveux tombés en cascades dans son dos et voilà, le tour était joué. Elle ressemblait maintenant à une simple petite humaine vulnérable… Et elle détestait paraître vulnérable. Depuis la mort de sa sœur, elle n'avait jamais montré sa peine et sa douleur devant quelqu'un, et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Au même moment, son estomac fit un bruit indiquant qu'il était peut-être l'heure d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil-matin, qui indiquait maintenant 9h30. Parfait, les autres devraient être debout à cette heure.

Trouvé la cuisine fut une autre paire de manche. Elle finit par devoir demander les indications à un robot, qui lui indiqua le chemin. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la cuisine la plus immense qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Cette Bulma était vraiment riche. Et juste alors qu'elle eut cette pensée, elle vit la femme assise à la table avec son fils, son mari et une jeune fille que Kayla n'avait pas vue hier, mais qui ressemblait come deux gouttes d'eau à Bulma. Elle fit quelque pas et Bulma la remarqua finalement.

'' Oh, bon matin Kayla ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Je ne sais pas si tu es comme mes deux hommes saïyens ici présent, mais si oui, tu dois mourir de faim ! '', Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

'' Je ne dirais pas non à un bon déjeuner, je l'admets… '', Répondit Kayla en s'approchant davantage et en prenant place à la gauche de Bulma à la table. Les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment avoir remarqué sa présence, trop absorbé par la nourriture devant eux. De vrais s_aïyens devant la nourriture_, se dit-elle. Seule la jeune fille semblait la regarder avec attention.

'' Je vais dire aux robots culinaires de te faire un petit quelque chose. '' Bulma appela le robot en question et lui ordonna de rajouter des œufs, des fruits et du pain sur la table. Elle reporta ensuite son attention vers la nouvelle habitante de Capsule Corp. '' Tu n'avais pas encore rencontré ma fille, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours. Voici Bra, et Bra voici Kayla. Elle est la nièce de Goku et elle va habiter avec nous pendant un moment. ''

La jeune fille du nom de Bra sourit à Kayla. Elle devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans de moins qu'elle, et elle ressemblait exactement au genre de fille qu'elle avait évité toute sa vie. Jolie, riche, n'ayant que deux choses dans la cervelle : les garçons et les vêtements. Mais Bra était tout de même la fille du prince des saiyens et de la femme la plus intelligente au monde, alors peut-être était-elle différente ? En un rien de temps, le robot culinaire apportait déjà tout ce que Bulma lui avait demandé. Kayla se prit du pain et de la confiture aux fraises, les sourcils levés lorsque Trunks et Végéta se resservirent des portions immenses de nourritures. Les deux hommes n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot, mais elle avait senti plusieurs fois le regard du plus jeune sur elle alors que le prince semblait l'ignorer totalement. Tant mieux. Elle aimait passer inaperçus.

'' Alors, tu as bien dormi ? Le lit était confortable ? Et les oreillers ? '', Demanda Bulma. Cette femme, aussi intelligente soit-elle, n'arrêtait vraiment jamais de parlé.

'' Maman, laisse la manger et respirer au moins. '', Dit Trunks entre deux bouchées et en roula des yeux. Bien que Bulma ne soit pas méchante, Kayla était reconnaissante envers le jeune homme.

'' Il faut bien que quelqu'un d'entre nous fasse la conversation ! ''

Et sur ces paroles, le prince des saiyens décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et sans plus de cérémonie, il se leva avec un grognement et partit. Kayla arrêta tout mouvement et fronça les sourcils. Pour qui cet homme se prenait-il ? Il n'était plus un prince, sa planète ayant été décimée par Freezer. Pourtant, il avait constamment cet air hautain au visage. Bulma soupira et marmonna des insultes envers le prince, sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce dans la direction opposé au prince. Trunks secoua la tête et Bra continua de manger tranquillement comme si rien ne c'était produit. Elle reporta donc son attention sur ses tartines. Si personne ne voulait passer de commentaire, alors elle aussi allait faire comme si rien ne c'était produit.

'' Alors… Ma mère m'a dit que ton père est mort ? '', Demanda Bra, comme si sa question était très normale. Avant même que Kayla ait une réaction, le garçon nommé Trunks s'en mêla.

'' Bra ! Ça ne se pose pas ça, comme question ! '', s'exclama-t-il.

'' Bah… J'essayais de m'intéresser à sa vie, c'est tout. '', Marmonna la jeune fille avant de se lever et s'en aller en laissant son assiette et son verre sur la table. Un autre robot vint ramasser ce qu'elle avait laissé sur la table, et Kayla ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette famille ne devait pas faire beaucoup de ménage par eux-mêmes. _Princesse_, se dit Kayla en pensant à Bra. Sa question l'avait un peu choqué, car elle l'avait vraiment prise par surprise.

'' Désolé pour ma sœur… Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. '', s'excusa le jeune homme aux cheveux violet. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il la regardait avec sincérité, et elle sut immédiatement que Trunks devait être très différent de sa sœur et de son père. Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, puis finit la pomme qu'elle avait commencée quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se leva, prit son assiette et alla la déposer dans le lave-vaisselle de l'autre côté de la pièce. Trunks la regarda faire sans un mot de plus, car de toute façon, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire la conversation.

''Y a-t-il un endroit ici ou je pourrais m'entraîner ? '' demanda Kayla, ce qui fit sortir le jeune saiyen de ses pensées à toute vitesse. Il l'a regarda, un peu étonné de l'avoir entendu parler et il hocha la tête rapidement.

''Euh… Bien sûr ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mon père ne fait que s'entraîner… Alors ma mère a fait bâtir toutes sortes de pièces prévues à cet effet. ''

'' Avez-vous une piscine ? ''

'' Nous en avons 3. Si c'est pour t'entraîner, je te conseille celle de l'aile B, que tu peux rejoindre grâce au passage à ta droite. Ma mère l'a fait construire spécialement pour mon père : c'est la plus grosse et elle a ajouté elle-même des trucs d'entraînement, comme le niveau de pression de l'eau ou le jet qui envoi des boules d'énergie. ''

'' C'est… Intéressant. Je crois que je vais aller voir ça… Merci. ''

Bien que très étonné par la réponse de Trunks, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Une piscine d'entraînement dans une maison ? Wow. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. L'eau avait toujours été son arène d'entraînement préféré : elle s'y sentait à l'aise, et lorsqu'elle était au fond de l'eau, elle n'entendait plus le monde autour d'elle. C'était comme si tous ses problèmes s'envolaient plus elle descendait profondément. Elle retourna rapidement dans sa chambre sans un autre regard pour Trunks, prit son maillot de bain dans l'un des tiroirs du gros meuble en bois pâle et prit l'une des nombreuses serviettes de la salle de bain. Ainsi prête, elle se mit à la rechercher de cette fameuse cuisine. Elle retourna dans la cuisine pour voir le passage menant à l'aile B que Trunks lui avait montrée et le trouva rapidement. Trunks, quant à lui, ne semblait pas être dans les parages. Elle suivit le long corridor, mais au bout de celui-ci elle arriva à un embranchement. _Mais comment font-ils pour se retrouver, ici…_ se mit-elle à penser. Son instinct lui conseilla d'aller vers la droite, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit une grande porte en baie vitrée qui cachait la piscine. Après avoir poussé la porte, elle resta figée d'étonnement à la vue de la géante piscine.

Plus grande que celle dans les piscines municipales, l'eau était claire et l'endroit était très propre. Des robots ménagers devaient constamment y faire le ménage. À sa droite, elle vit ce qu'elle recherchait : les vestiaires. Elle se changea et mit son maillot de bain deux pièces noirs, pris la serviette et se positionna sur le bord de la piscine géante. Sans même toucher à l'eau avant pour voir si elle était chaude ou froide, elle plongea tête première et alla pratiquement jusqu'au fond de la piscine avant de remonter à la surface. L'eau n'était finalement ni trop froide ni trop chaude. Elle fit quelques longueurs pour s'échauffer, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas toujours les moyens de se payer un abonnement à la piscine de la ville à tous les mois. Se souvenant de ce que Trunks lui avait dit sur les techniques d'entraînement de la piscine, elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle. Après avoir joué avec les boutons de la machine un peu, elle trouva celui qu'elle cherchait. Celui des boules d'énergie. Elle replongea dans la piscine et alla jusqu'au fond cette fois, puis les boules d'énergie commencèrent à sortir d'un peu partout le fond de la piscine. Elle les évitait, les détruisait, et cela dura quelques heures.

Épuisée, elle retourna finalement se changer dans les vestiaires, remettant par le fait même son vieux jeans et son t-shirt. Après avoir sécher ses cheveux, elle retourna dans sa chambre… Ou plutôt, elle tenta d'y retourner. En chemin, elle se perdit quelques fois et sans savoir comment, elle arriva dans le grand salon principal.

Elle le vit tout de suite : Goku était assis face à une femme que Kayla put reconnaître rapidement grâce à ces cheveux bleus. Le saiyen leva la tête vers elle en souriant.

'' Kayla ! Je souhaitais justement te parler ! ''

Elle devina rapidement le sujet de conversation : son père.

'' J'aurais bien aimé qu'on parle un peu de ton père. '', dit Goku en prenant un air un peu plus sérieux.

_Bingo,_ se dit-elle en souriant amèrement. Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et Bulma se leva rapidement.

'' Je vais vous laisser entre vous, j'ai des courses à faire de toute façon. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demander à Végéta. '', Dit-elle. Puis, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. '' Non, en fait, demander à Trunks. '' Avec un dernier sourire, elle quitta la pièce, le son de ces talons hauts résonnant sur le carrelage.

'' Alors… '', commença le saiyen, qui ne semblait pas vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ne semblait pas être du genre très stressé, normalement...

'' Posez vos questions et j'y répondrai du mieux possible. '', dit Kayla en s'asseyant sur le canapé face à l'homme, les jambes croisées.

'' D'accord. Comment se fait-il que tu étais au courant de notre existence, mais nous non ? ''

'' Mon père vous surveillait depuis longtemps en cachant sa force. Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous souvenir de vos origines et vous aviez l'air heureux… Alors mon père n'a pas voulu interférer dans votre vie. Il m'a tout raconté sur la planète Végéta, sur vous, sur Raditz… '' À ce nom, Goku fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de ce frère meurtrier qu'il avait dût tuer. Kayla ne remarqua pas la réaction du saiyen et elle enchaîna. '' Mon père, Cocum, m'a montré les vidéos du combat contre Cell, alors hier, je vous ai reconnu immédiatement. ''

'' Pourquoi mon père ne nous a-t-il jamais aidé dans nos combats ? ''

'' Il ne c'est jamais vraiment considéré comme un terrien, alors ces combats pour sauver cette planète n'était pas le sien. Il voulait aussi nous protéger, ma sœur et moi… ''

'' Ta sœur ? Il y a une autre demi-saiyen quelque part ? ''

'' Elle est morte il y a des années. '' , dit Kayla d'un ton ferme qui ne laissait pas place à aucun autre commentaire sur le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas et n'aimait pas parler de sa sœur, le sujet était encore trop difficile pour elle… Il le serait toujours. Goku sembla comprendre la réaction de la jeune femme et il dirigea ses questions vers un autre sujet.

'' Cocum était-il fort au combat ? ''

'' Très fort. Il pouvait, tout comme vous, devenir super saiyen lorsqu'il le voulait. C'est lui qui m'a entrainer jusqu'à sa mort. '' Devinant la prochaine question du guerrier, elle ajouta : '' Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a environ 10 ans. ''

Le moment de silence entre les deux saiyens dura quelques minutes. Puis, Goku posa une question qui prit Kayla par surprise.

'' Est-ce que mon frère était fier de moi ? '' À ce moment précis, Goku ne ressemblait pas à un guerrier qui a sauvé la Terre plusieurs fois. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant qui voulait se faire aimer par sa famille. Malgré sa stature, il avait tout de même un visage assez enfantin : toujours souriant, un peu naïf… Kayla eut un petit sourire avant de répondre.

'' Oui. Oui, il était fier de vous. Fier de ce que vous avez accompli. ''

Goku hocha la tête. Il se leva du canapé et se gratta la nuque en souriant largement.

'' Je crois que je devrais retourner chez moi, je n'ai pas dit à Chi-Chi que je partais et si je ne suis pas la pour l'heure du repas, elle va me tuer ! '' Il éclata de rire et puis dit un peu plus sérieusement : '' J'espère que nous aurons la chance de se reparler de tout cela, Kayla. '' Puis il s'envola par la fenêtre rapidement avant même qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il était difficile pour Kayla de ne pas apprécier Goku. Il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à son histoire et il semblait être le genre de personne qui ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour les gens qu'il aime. Il ressemblait tant à son père sur plusieurs niveaux… Mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre à avoir ce genre de pensée. Cet homme n'était pas comme son père, elle ne le connaissait pas et elle ne voulait pas connaître son monde. Kayla poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers sa chambre tranquillement afin de se reposer et de méditer.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problèmes, et elle ne parla à personne sauf à Bulma lors du souper, auquel Trunks et Bra n'étaient pas présent. Végéta n'avait pas dit un seul mot, et elle comprit bien vite que c'était chez lui une habitude. Ce que dit Bulma par la suite la fit sortir de sa tête.

'' J'organise une petite fête demain dans l'après-midi. C'est prévu depuis quelques semaines déjà, tu reverras les mêmes personnes que tu as vues hier. '', dit la femme aux cheveux bleu en souriant de toutes ses dents très blanches.

'' Super. '', répondit Kayla en espérant ne pas avoir sonner trop sarcastique. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer ces gens, de former des liens avec eux, de les connaître… Bulma parut satisfaite de la réponse et ordonna par la suite au robot ménager de nettoyer la vaisselle.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina sa première journée complète chez les Briefs.

Je vous promets plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre

Je dois passer par des chapitres moins remplie d'action pour vous faire connaître Kayla plus en profondeur !

Review si vous voulez que je continue :)!


	4. Part of your world

**Les personnages de Dragon Ball ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

Kayla se regarda dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. N'ayant pas vraiment de vêtement pour le genre de fête que Bulma préparait en ce moment même, Bra lui avait gentiment suggérer de lui en prêter, puisque de toute façon, elle portait la même taille. Kayla se retrouvait donc habillé d'une petite robe de couleur crème lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux et doté d'un peu de broderie près de l'encolure en V. S'il y avait bien une chose dans la vie que Kayla détestait, c'était bien les robes. Heureusement, les deux jeunes femmes ne portaient pas la même pointure au niveau des souliers et Kayla avait donc pu s'échapper des souliers à talon haut. Elle portait au pied de jolies ballerines blanches qu'elle portait auparavant pour travailler, lorsqu'elle avait encore un emploi…

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps le soupir qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Tous les invités étaient réunis dans le jardin auprès du grand buffet, elle pouvait tous les voir de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Il faisait un temps radieux dehors, comme si même le soleil savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas gâcher une fête organisée par Bulma Brief. Elle savait que si elle ne descendait pas bientôt rejoindre les autres invités, Bulma allait envoyer quelqu'un la chercher ou pire, elle viendrait elle-même. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas lent, puis finit par arriver face à la baie vitrée menant au jardin. _Ils ont l'air tellement… heureux_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Les plus jeunes étaient regroupés ensemble, Goku riait avec un homme très petit, Bulma discutait avec une femme aux cheveux noir qu'elle devina être la femme de Goku et avec une autre très belle femme blonde… Le seul qui ne parlait pas vraiment était Végéta, mais Trunks et Goten tentaient désespérément de l'inclure dans leur conversation_. Je ne devrais pas être avec eux, _se dit-elle. Elle savait qu'en faisant son entrée dans le jardin, un malaise risquait de tomber sur le groupe. Elle ne souhaitait pas gâcher cette fête… Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons lorsque quelqu'un cria son nom, l'ayant sans doute aperçu à travers la baie vitrée.

'' Hey, Kayla ! Tu viens te joindre à nous ? ''

Elle regarda lentement vers sa droite, là ou on venait de l'appeler. Goten la regardait, un sourire allant d'une oreille à une autre. Soudain, des envies de meurtres la traversa, mais elle se dit qu'elle ne se ferait pas d'ami si elle tuait le fils de Goku à une fête. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire forcée, puis elle ouvrit finalement la baie vitrée et sortit dehors. Une légère brise joua dans ses longs cheveux roux, mais dès qu'elle sortit dehors, elle put sentir la chaleur du soleil sur son visage et ses épaules. Comme elle l'avait deviné, les invités se retournèrent tous pour la regarder avec un très gros point d'interrogation sur le visage, mais personne ne passa de commentaire. À son grand étonnement, ils se remirent tous à parler comme si elle n'était pas une étrangère parmi eux. Elle vit Goten lui faire signe de venir les rejoindre, tandis que Trunks la regardait avec un petit sourire, probablement gênée du comportement de son meilleur ami. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller vers les garçons, Bulma vint à sa rencontre, la pris doucement par le bras et lui présenta les femmes avec qui elle était en train de discuter.

'' Kayla, je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin descendu ! Je voulais te présenter mes deux amies de longue date, Chichi, '' elle leva la main vers la femme aux cheveux noirs, '' qui est la femme de Goku… Et C-18, la femme de Krilin, l'homme qui parle en ce moment avec Goku ! '', dit-elle joyeusement en présentant la femme blonde. À son nom, Kayla fronça les sourcils.

'' C-18 ? '', Demanda-t-elle, étonnée d'entendre un prénom pareil.

'' Mon nom te cause un problème ? '', répliqua C-18, l'air ennuyé et les bras croisés. Elle devait se faire poser la question souvent. Kayla la regarda droit dans les yeux et secoua lentement la tête, pas du tout intimidé par le ton de C-18.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les femmes discutaient entre eux en tentant d'inclure Kayla dans la conversation, Yamcha apparu derrière Chi-Chi et l'homme se planta devant la demi-saiyen, un large sourire au visage.

'' Salut ! Kayla, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Yamcha, je ne m'étais pas encore présenté '', dit un homme aux cheveux noirs et à l'air charmeur. '' Je suis _très _enchanté de faire ta connaissance. ''

Du coin de l'œil, Kayla vit Bulma secouer la tête, ayant l'air exaspéré de l'attitude de son ami. La jeune saiyen ne savait évidement pas que Bulma et Yamcha avait été ensemble pendant de longues années, alors elle trouva sa réaction comique. De toute façon, ce Yamcha n'était pas du tout son genre et il était beaucoup trop vieux pour elle. Et puis, les relations n'étaient pas son fort ni son genre : elle évitait les relations de couple comme la peste. Elle avait renoncé aux fins heureuses des contes de fées il y a bien longtemps… '' Enchanté, Yamcha '', répondit-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait être une bonne personne.

'' Alors, tu es bien la nièce à Goku ? Je suis un de ses plus grands amis, tu sais, nous… ''

'' Yamcha, cesse de draguer toutes les jeunes femmes qui sont dans ton champ de vision, ça en devient embarrassant ! '', soupira Bulma, ce qui fit sourire un peu Kayla. Elle avait deviné, de par le ton de Bulma, qu'ils avaient déjà eu une histoire entre eux.

'' Je ne la draguais pas, je… Personne ne m'avais présenté correctement cette magnifique jeune femme, alors je suis venu le faire moi-même ! ''

'' Il y a une raison, Yamcha, pourquoi nous ne te présentons pas de magnifique jeune femme'', répliqua Videl en riant.

'' Ne les écoute pas, elles sont seulement jalouses parce qu'aucunes d'elles n'a eu la chance de me marier. ''

Kayla hocha la tête en riant doucement, alors que les deux autres femmes secouèrent la tête, découragée. Yamcha éclata de rire à sa propre plaisanterie, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard meurtrier de Végéta, il s'étouffa avec sa bouché de pain aux bananes et il s'éloigna le plus possible du prince, retournant donc discuter avec un homme à 3 yeux. Kayla étant en train d'écouter Bulma se plaindre de son ex petit ami lorsque Goku apparut à ses côtés, un large sourire aux lèvres et des shish kebabs dans les 2 mains. '' Kayla ! Je suis bien content de te voir parmi nous ! Pourrais-je repasser à Capsule Corp demain ? J'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir comment tu te débrouilles au combat et comment mon frère t'a entraîné. '' N'ayant plus d'emploi et donc rien à faire le lendemain, elle acquiesça et Goku sourit davantage. '' Je viendrai en matiné ! '', dit-il en mangeant deux shish kebabs à la fois.

La jeune femme rousse regarda autour d'elle et ce qu'elle vit aurait fait un joli tableau : tout le monde parlait entre eux de sujets divers, Gohan tentait d'apprendre la physique et les mathématiques à un Piccolo qui ne comprenait clairement rien, Yamcha, un homme avec trois yeux et Krillin se rappelait leurs premières batailles… Ils semblaient tous si proches que Kayla se sentit encore plus comme une intruse. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas vouloir sortir les rejoindre dans ce jardin, elle ne faisait pas partie d'eux. Elle ne ferait jamais partie de ce groupe d'amis.

Kayla profita de ce moment afin de retourner à l'intérieur de la très grande maison des Briefs. Elle alla directement à la cuisine, loin de tous ces gens, loin de tous ces inconnus qui tentaient de la connaître. Elle se passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant le silence qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le fils de Bulma, Trunks, avec deux bouteilles d'eau dans les mains. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et tendit le bras vers Kayla, lui offrant par la même occasion l'une des deux bouteilles. '' Merci… '', dit-elle lentement, ne sachant pas pourquoi le jeune demi-saiyen avait prit le temps de venir lui donner une bouteille d'eau.

'' Ça fait plaisir. Je sais que mes amis et ma famille peuvent être intimidants, parfois. ''

'' Parfois ? '', Répliqua-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. Trunks rit aussi, car il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ses amis et sa famille étaient tout sauf normaux, alors pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, ils étaient intimidants.

'' Ma mère tente vraiment de faire en sorte que tu te sentes à l'aise ici. '' Son ton était presque accusateur, comme s'il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être ici et qu'elle prévoyait partir. '' Et je sais que Goku et mon père ne le disent pas, mais je sais qu'ils sont heureux d'avoir trouvé un autre saiyen. ''

Kayla resta silencieuse un petit moment, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Trunks. Il était maintenant évident que le jeune homme savait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rester chez les Briefs, et il semblait essayer de la convaincre de rester. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir une vie heureuse ici, mais une autre partie d'elle lui disait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse tant que ses anciens parents adoptifs vivaient. Les seules paroles qui lui vinrent en tête furent : '' Ta mère a été très accueillante avec moi alors qu'elle ne me connait même pas. ''

'' Elle a de l'expérience avec les saiyens. '', répliqua le demi-saiyen en riant et en s'appuyant le dos sur le réfrigérateur. '' Elle a, après tout, marié Végéta. ''

'' C'est une femme courageuse, alors.'', dit la jeune femme, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Trunks ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

'' Tu n'es pas heureuse, que nous ayons découvert ton existence… Je me trompe ? '', dit Trunks après un moment de silence entre les deux demi-saiyens. Kayla le regarda un instant avant de répondre lentement.

'' Disons que je n'avais jamais prévue venir vous rendre une visite surprise. ''

'' Kayla… Fais ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas t'empêcher quoi que ce soit… Mais je crois que tu devrais rester ici. Peu importe ce que son tes plans pour le futur, nous pouvons t'aider. '', répondit Trunks, puis il ajouta avec un léger sourire: '' Après tout, nous avons sauver la Terre quelques fois déjà ! ''

'' C'est gentil de vouloir m'aider Trunks, mais je peux me débrouiller seule. C'est ce que j'ai fais durant les dernières années, et je m'en suis très bien sortie. '', répliqua la jeune demi-saiyen d'un ton ferme en croisant les bras.

'' Avoir Végéta comme père m'a appris bien des choses, l'une d'entre elles étant que ceux qui disent n'avoir besoin de l'aide de personne sont souvent ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. ''

À ces mots, Kayla ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre, mais Trunks avait probablement raison sur toute la ligne. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour détruire ses anciens parents adoptifs, eux seuls pouvaient l'aider. Elle c'était entrainer toute sa vie pour ce moment, elle n'avait pas prévue de se faire aider. Elle ne fut pas perdue dans ses pensées bien longtemps, car Krilin fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

'' Trunks, Kayla ! Ne restez pas à l'intérieur, venez vous joindre à nous ! '', s'exclama Krilin, un sourire allant d'une oreille à une autre.

'' Je ne me sens pas très bien… Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Passez une belle fin de journée. '', marmonna Kayla en se dirigeant vers sa chambre sans un dernier regards pour Trunks ou pour Krilin.

'' D'a… D'accord '', balbutia le petit homme. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il se tourna vers Trunks et lui demanda : '' Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? '' Trunks hocha la tête pour rassurer son ami, toujours en regardant la ou Kayla était partie. Il pouvait très bien s'imaginer la rage qu'elle devait garder au fond d'elle-même, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait l'aider. Qu'ils devaient tous l'aider. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il trouverait le moyen de savoir ce que sont ses plans. Krillin et lui retournèrent dans le jardin, alors que Krillin racontait à Trunks une drôle d'histoire concernant Bulma et Roshi.

Dans sa chambre, Kayla s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Trunks avait semé un doute en elle : avait-elle vraiment besoin de lui, sa famille et ses amis ? Elle c'était entraîner toute sa vie avec l'idée en tête que le jour viendrait ou elle tuerait ses anciens parents… Et dans cette vision, elle était seule, et non pas entouré de saiyens, de demi-saiyens et d'humains. Goku et ses amis semblaient avoir des bonnes intentions envers elle… Peut-être pouvait-elle rester encore quelques temps à Capsule Corporation pour apprendre à mieux les connaître et elle se ferait une idée d'eux par la suite…

Elle poussa un long soupir. La vie semblait tellement plus simple lorsque son père était la. Lui aurait su lui dire quoi faire, quoi dire… Elle ferma les yeux et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement, frustrée d'être faible. Son père lui avait appris à ne pas être faible, elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir… Mais elle était complètement perdue. Elle venait de rencontrer les gens que son père lui avait toujours dit d'éviter, Bulma lui offrait un toit, Trunks et Goku offraient leurs aides… C'était un monde dans lequel elle n'avait jamais pensé vivre. Un monde sans son père et sa petite sœur. Elle serra les poings si forts que ses ongles transpercèrent sa peau, un peu de sang apparaissant par la même occasion. Elle devait être forte. Elle resta sur son lit le reste de la journée et s'endormit sans même prendre le temps de changer de vêtement.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla encore dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, avec des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens. Elle se rappela rapidement qu'elle était à Capsule Corp., et qu'elle devait s'entraîner ce matin-même avec Goku, son oncle. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se battre, mais elle avait hâte de voir la puissance de ce fameux saiyen qui avait sauvé la Terre tant de fois auparavant. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de la grande garde-robe : hier, Bulma était passé chez elle et était allé chercher tous ses vêtements. Elle prit des shorts noirs et une camisole d'entraînement blanche, puis elle alla prendre une bonne et longue douche. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Elle trouva son chemin vers lui cuisine et, à son grand étonnement, remarqua que Goku était déjà assis à la grande table en compagnie de toute la famille Brief. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas, par contre, c'était qu'il était en train de s'empiffrer de nourriture que les robots de Bulma avaient cuisiné. _Un vrai saiyen_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle fit un pas de plus dans la cuisine, et les têtes se tournèrent enfin vers elle.

'' Bon matin !'', dit Bra en souriant. Elle était assise à côté de son frère et pour la première fois, Kayla remarqua à quel point leurs ressemblances étaient frappantes. Elle fit un léger sourire et elle prit place à la gauche de Bulma pour manger un petit quelque chose avant l'entraînement.

Le petit-déjeuner se passe sans incident et lorsque tout le monde eut terminé, Goku montra le chemin de la salle de gravité à Kayla. Par curiosité, les autres les suivirent, car ils avaient tous envie de voir la force de la nouvelle demi-saiyen. Goku entraina Kayla dans la salle et celle-ci ne put qu'admirer le prodigieux travail de Bulma. Végéta était un homme chanceux d'avoir trouvé une femme qui faisait autant de choses pour lui. Goku se positionna face à la jeune femme, quelque pas plus loin seulement.

'' Très bien. Peux-tu devenir super saiyen maintenant ? '' , dit-il en souriant, les mains sur les hanches.

Kayla hocha la tête et, sans même cligner des yeux, elle se transforma. Ses cheveux roux prirent une couleur blond doré, ses yeux verts devinrent teinté de bleu et une aura de puissance l'entourait. Goku sourit davantage et il se transforma à son tour en super saiyen. '' Peux-tu aller encore plus loin ? '' Demanda-t-il. Kayla, en fronçant les sourcils, monta au 2e niveau des super saiyen, ses cheveux allongeant de quelques centimètres. Ils se regardèrent pendant une longue minute… Et puis Goku attaqua.

La bataille dura des heures, mais pour Goku, cela n'était qu'un bon entraînement. Kayla savait très bien qu'il retenait la force dans chacun de ses coups, qu'il réduisait considérablement la vitesse de ses attaques, mais elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait. Ils ne se frappaient pas assez fort pour se blesser, mais seulement pour voir la puissance de l'autre. Elle avait chaud, ses muscles étaient fatigués, mais elle continuait pour ne pas avoir l'air faible, pour ne pas abandonner. Goku était évidemment beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, mais elle avait un orgueil démesurément grand et elle n'arrêterait pas tant que lui ne disait pas stop. Il finit par arrêter tout mouvement quelques minutes plus tard, et elle dut se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser tomber sur le sol à cause de l'épuisement.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers son oncle, elle le vit tout souriant, aucune trace de sueur ou de fatigue sur son visage. Il était vraiment impressionnant et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son propre père à elle était si fier de lui. Elle sourit à son tour, fière de ne pas avoir abandonné. Elle ne se battait pas régulièrement, mais elle aimait la sensation de force traverser ses muscles, l'adrénaline se propageant dans ses veines.

'' Cocum t'a bien entraîner. Tu te bats et te défends très bien ! '', dit-il d'un ton enjoué et encourageant.

'' Votre niveau est incomparable au mien. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous rend si fort, mais c'est impressionnant '', répliqua-t-elle en souriant et en s'essuyant le front.

'' Ne me vouvoies pas, je suis quand même ton oncle. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. '' Le sourire de Kayla se figea légèrement. Elle était très touchée par les paroles de son oncle, mais elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle n'avait pas eu de famille depuis très longtemps, et elle ne savait plus ce que cela voulait dire, d'en avoir une. Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de gravité, Goku à ses côtés. En sortant, elle remarqua que Bulma et Bra n'étaient plus la : les deux filles avaient du trouver cela trop long et elles étaient partie. De toute façon, elles ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment aux batailles. Trunks la regardait avec une expression clairement impressionné au visage, alors que Végéta semblait s'ennuyer. Kayla savait que Végéta était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle et qu'il rêvait d'égaler Goku, alors il avait du trouver cette bataille amicale ennuyante.

'' Tes techniques sont impressionnantes ! '' , lui dit Trunks en souriant. '' J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel niveau ! ''

'' Un tel niveau ? '', répliqua Végéta en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé. '' Si tu t'entraînais aussi souvent que tu le devrais, Trunks, tu verrais que son niveau n'est pas impressionnant. Ou du moins, peut-être l'est-il pour une femme… '' ajouta-t-il.

'' Végéta, ne sois pas méchant. De ce que j'ai ressenti, elle a un niveau semblable à celui de Trunks et Goten. Probablement plus, même. '', dit Goku en ne perdant toujours pas son sourire.

'' Mon fils n'est pas plus faible qu'une fille. '' , dit Végéta en faisant dos au petit groupe et en s'éloignant, se dirigeant probablement vers une autre salle de gravité pour s'entraîner lui-même. Trunks roula des yeux et secoua la tête, découragé du comportement de son père. Kayla, quant à elle, serra les dents et les poings pour contenir sa rage envers ce soi-disant prince des saiyens.

'' Ce fut un plaisir de m'entraîner avec vo… Toi, Goku. '' Elle leur tourna le dos à son tour et, la machoir toujours serré, s'en alla vers sa chambre sans dire au revoir. Le commentaire de Végéta l'avait profondément insulté, et son orgueil en avait prit un coup. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle était une femme, oui, mais elle était persuadé qu'elle pourrait réduire son fils en poussière si elle essayait ! Elle ferma violement la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la douche.

Alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps nu, elle savait qu'elle exagérait probablement. Elle savait que Végéta était un grincheux qui n'admettrait jamais qu'une personne, qu'une_ femme_, puisse être forte, et elle avait aimé son entraînement avec son oncle… Mais elle voulait prouver qu'elle n'était pas seulement qu'une petite fille orpheline prétendant être une super saiyen. Elle trouverait ses anciens parents adoptifs et lorsque le moment sera venu, elle prouverait sa force à tout le monde.

Elle allait les tuer en n'ayant aucune pitié.


End file.
